Holocaust
by XxSpecklesIsMyBabyxX
Summary: what happeend durring the Holocaust? Troy bolton, part of the NeoNazi and Gabi Montez, a jewish girl that moved to a new school. they meet, fall in love but wait, they are not supposed to like eachother. Shall there be another Holocaust,and will love last
1. Introduction

Neo-nazi- a new type of nazi clan that exist now-a-days

gestapo- Secret police back in the timeof the Holocaust  
Adolf Hitler- Founder of Nazism. propaganda boss. gaind power in germany after World War 1

Propaganda- is a type of message aimed at influencing the opinions or behavior of people. Hitler used propaganda to make Germans belive Jews were Horrible, good for nothing people.

Holocaust- the killing of approximately six million European Jews during World War II, as part of a program of deliberate extermination planned and executed by the National Socialist regime in Germany led by Adolf Hitler.

Why am i telling all of this? these meaningless words?the words that are not used these days? theses simple but meaningfull words were used to describe something Powerfull and meaningfull in life! these simple words are not some we use everyday but we should. all the bad stuff happening in 1942, its has nothing to do with us right?... Wrong.

StartStartStartStartStartStartStartStartStartStartStartStartStartStartStartStartStartStartStartStartStartStartStartStartStartStartStartStartStartStartStartStartStartStartStart

The man gave another man, in a suit, his pice of paper. the man read it over. on th cover was a symbol. the symbol of the Nazi Party. and inside a code.

6A6-N195 

The man nodded his head and allowed the other man into the house. the one man walked along the corridors. Indeed his name was Troy Bolton, part of the Neo-Nazi corp. His father had been part of this Clan and so has Troy, ever since he was 5. now he was 17. Troy thought he new everything there was about the Holocaust. How the Jews were bad, and evil. And the nazi's were trying to protect the Christians and Catholics and everyone else from the Jews.He never really thought about what happend to jews durring the Holocaust. He never belived in concentration camps. He just went by what his fatjer had told him. and that was that Jews were evil and had no right to live on this planet. That the Nazi and Gestapos were only trying to protect. Only if that were true...

AnneFrankRememberedAnneFrankRememberedAnneFrankRememberedAnneFrankRememberedAnneFrankRememberedAnneFrankRememberedAnneFrankRemembered

Gabi is a 17 year old girl, has plenty of friends, and was Jewish. she was proud that she was Jewisheven though what happend all thos years ago. with the Holocaust, and the nazi. she had learn all about it in english class.She just thought of it as people just wanting a reasong to kill other people. Jews did nothing what-so-ever wrong. they were just like everyone else. they only belived in other things.She had read the Book "The Diary of Anne Frank" Gabi had fell in love with it. she had learned all there is to know about the Holocaust, and the nazis and gestapos and now...the Neo-nazis. Gabi loved playing with friends, going to the movies, riding bikes and just bieng herself.  
until she relizes...

History is about to repeat itself once more...

HolocaustHolocaustHolocaustHolocaustHolocaustHolocaustHolocaustHolocaustHolocaustHolocaustHolocaustHolocaustHolocaustHolocaustHolocaustHolocaustHolocaust

so this is an introduction to this story. it basicly about troy, who belongs to the nao-nazi corp. this is also about Gabi, who is jewish and hates the nao-nazi's. what happens when they meet and fall in love. that is until she finds out hes part of the Neo-nazi's and he finds out shes Jewish. will history repeat itself once again or will true love survive? what happens if people find out. will troy turn her in or hid her?

let me know if this would be a good story.kinda sucky first chap but its the intro.

IMPORTANT

can you guess what the code stands for.i used the word in the story a bunch of times.


	2. first day

it was Gabis first day at East High School.She was so nervouse, that she was sweating.

"mum, what if they dont like me?" gabi asked her mom as they walked down the hallway.

"dont wory mi hija. they will love you. and remember, just be yourself. 'Mazeltov'." her mother said. **_(A/N 'Mazeltov' means good luck in german)_** Gabi nodded and walked into her homeroom class. She took a deep breath and walked up to the teachers desk. She handed her a pice of paper and the teacher pointed to the desk next to a boy with brownish hair and bright blue eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She took a seat next to him. She could feel his eyes on her so she turned her head and looked at him. His smile got bigger and she just smiled shyly at him.

"Hey, im Troy" he said leaning over to her

"Hi, im Gabi." she said back

"ok class this is Gabriella Montez and she is the new transfer." the teacher said pointing to the girl. "care to stand up and tell us about yourself?" the teacher motioned for her to stand up. Gabi stood up shyly and walked tot he front of the room. she smiled shyly.

"well my name is gabi, i love singing and riding horses." she said. troy completly zoned out after 'cuz he was staring at her, thinking how beautiful she is.she smiled agin and took her seat.

"ok class you can talk now that morning anouncements are over" the teacher said. everyone quickly went over to their friends and the whole room was filled with chatter and giggles. Troy got up and walked over to her desk. he poked her shoulder and she looked up at him. she quickly smiled.

"what class do ya have next?" he asked. she got out her schedual and glanced at it. she handed it to him. he looked over it and smiled; he looked up at her and said,

" we have all the same classes exept english." she smiled at him as the bell rang. she glanced up then back at Troy. the got up grabbed her schedual then her bag. Troy got up too and grabed his bag.

"wana walk with me to our next class?" he asked her. she simply nodded her head. they headed to Art class with Miss Grady. they got there and took some seats at the table. the teacher walked in and stood infront of the class.

"goo'morning class. welcome to Art class. today we will start our new project." Ms. Grady said as she handed out papers. Gabi got up and walked over to the teacher.

"umm i just got transfered here." gabi said shyly. the teacher looked over to the pettit brown-haird girl standing befor her.

"oh im sorry. yes you are... Gabi right?" gabi nodded "well just find yourself a partner and they will explain what to do" gabi just looked at her but before she could say anything Troy called her name. She turned around and smiled.

"like to be my partner?" he asked the most obvious question ever. She shook her head and walked towards him.he frowned, while she just smiled bigger.

"i would LOVE to be your partner." she said and sat next to him in her seat. they got to work. they had to draw animals. Gabi and Troy mad small talk.

"so what do you like to do?" gabi asked.

" ehh you know. just normal teanage stuff. Ha-ha" he said.

"so what are you doing after school?" Troy asked gabi as they headed to lunch.

"ehh nothing. i think i have a date though" she said with a smile. Troy looked at his feet and frowned. "so what time?"

"huh?what?"he asked.

"for our date silly" she asked. the an idea poped into Troys head and he was gona play gabi's game

"well i wasnt gona ask you out. i was gona see if you could do my laundry" he said. she looked confused. "heyy, im just kidding. ha-ha. so how 'bout 7?

"Sounds great."she said. They got to luch and bought some. "so where are we gona sit?" she asked looking around

"with my friends" he said pointing to a table of basketball jocks and some other people. Gabi had a look of horror on her face.

"o-over th-there? with th-them?" she asked. troy nodded his head and started walking over. "Troy no. i cant go over there. they wont like me." Troy walked back over to her.  
"of course they wont like you if you dont meet them. come one." he said, putting an arm around gabi and kissed her lightly on the lips. She melted into the kiss just like he had thought. He pulled away and smiled to her. she smiled back at him. They walked over toTroys Friends.

"heyy guys this is gabi. Gabz this is Chad, Zeke, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, and Ryan. Gabi is the new transfer." Troy said as he sat down. Gabi sat down next to him and just looked at her lunch tray.Everyone just looked at her.

"so umm..Gabi where are you from?" Kelsi asked.

"actually im from Germany. Me and my mom lived there untill my dad left for the war and never returned." Gabi said

"oh my, im sorry" kelsi said

"no its ok" gabi said.

it was 2 pm, after school. Troy had and neo-nazi meating in 5 minutes. He left and headed for the old wearhouse, which was located next yo gabis house. When he got there he handed the man his paper.

6E6-N195

The man dressed in black nodded his head and opend the door. Troy walked in to see everyone already there.


End file.
